A Walk To Remember
by Aloh Dark
Summary: I'm so terible!! I haven't written any of this in soooo very long!! And this new chapter is really short!! I'm sorry.... Taito. Weird story... Tai comes home then goes to Yama's in this chappy. Please R/R!!
1. Chapter 1!!! Me likes!!!

Ok this is a slash fic. My good bois Tai and Yamata (Matt)!! So I got the idea from the movie A Walk To Remember with Mandy and Shane. But the title was actually offered as a joke (the bad thing about that was I was home alone and talking to myself o_-). This story will not I repeat WILL NOT follow the thread of the movie. Hey I don't even know what will happen. I'm just going with the flow. It probably won't be updated much. RL is a bitch so I never have time to write.

Digimon is NOT mine. Wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois *evil grin*!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA *hack cough hack hack cough cough cough ^drinks water^ * Ah-ha *gasp* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………….

__

'blah chal' Tai's thoughts

'chicky chow mian' Matt's thoughts

'cock-I-doodle-do' Other people's thoughts

A Walk To Remember by Aloh Dark

"Do you hate me?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me? Yes or no?"

"Tai what do you mean? Of course I don't hate you! Why are you asking?" Matt was bewildered. He'd never seen Tai like this. It was scarring him. Tai looked so serious.

"Good!" Tai flashed his trademark smile, turned around and ran. He was gone before Matt had even realized what happened.

'Why was Tai acting like that? It was so weird. And why did he want to know if I hated him? What a stupid question!'

__

'You didn't tell him did you?'

'I can't just tell him!'

'Why not?'

'Because…just because I can't.'

'I leave you in charge of him for one minute and you blow the big chance.'

'I'm sorry. It's just so hard to tell him. He's my best friend! And what will everyone else think?'

'They'd congratulate you on getting the man of your dreams.'

'Really?'

'Trust me! They'd be fine with it!'

'Okay.'

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh that's good. Now get changed for the doctors. We have to leave in fifteen minutes!"

"Ok Mom. Hey Dad, are we getting pizza after the appointment?"

"I don't know. Ask your mother."

"Haha funny." Tai said as he walked into his room.

__

'Now where's that shirt? I know it's around here somewhere.'

"Ah here it is!" He proudly held up the shirt before putting it on. Within minutes he was changed and ready for the appointment. Tai hated doctors and most of the time did whatever he could to avoid them. But lately he'd been having pains in his heart every once in a while. Also he'd get very dizzy or wouldn't be able to breath for a little while. He didn't want to tell anyone because he was afraid they'd take him off the soccer team. Unfortunately for Tai, he passed out in the middle of one of his games and was told he wasn't allowed to play until he saw a doctor. He then grudgingly agreed to go. He'd been there once before and had testing done. The test proved to have an anomaly in them so they had asked Tai back for more test. 

"Ok Mom. I'm ready to go."

"Ok! Just let me get your father so we can leave."

Tai was unusually silent during the eight-minute ride to his doctors. He seemed lost in his own thoughts for most of the dive. The only variance in his vigil of looking out the window was him shacking his head as is disagreeing with himself.

"Tai. We're here."

"Oh, okay mom." They all got out of the car and walked into the air-conditioned building. Mr. Yagami Just walked up to the receptionist's desk to ask where they were to go. Five floors and a right latter they were in the waiting room. 

"Taichi Yagami"

"Here"

"Come with me." Tai and his parents followed the nurse to room 27. "Please wait here for the doctor."

Tai had barely enough time to look around the room before his doctor came in.

"Why Hello Tai! It's always a please to see you even though you're always sick when we do meet."

"Hello Dr. Xang! How are you today?"

"Dismal! I have to work all day with people that are sick! *Sigh* But what can I do? After all I'm only a doctor."

"The horror of the world!"

"What can I do for you my dear boy?"

"He's here to have more tests done."

"Oh yes. His tests results. Well it seems that he has an anomaly in his blood. So we'd like some more blood samples. We don't think it's anything serious but we'd like to run some more test just to make sure."

"Yes doctor."

"And we'd also like for Tai to take a leave of absence from the soccer team until we know what is going on in him."

"NO! NO WAY!! I'M NOT LEAVING THE SOCCER TEAM!!!!"

"Yes you are young man! Dr. Xang said you have to, so you have to! No if, ands, or buts about it."

"Mom…"

"No!"

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry son. But you have to listen to your mother and doctor in this."

"Ahrrrrr. FINE! Whatever."

"I'm sorry to add insult to injury but you can't participate in gym either."

"…*glare*…"

"Oh Tai. Stop it."

"Hey Dad I'm home!"

"Hey ya Matt. How was your day?"

"Fine I guess. How was work?"

"Haven't gone yet. I'm leaving in a few minutes though. Sorry Kid but you have to make your own dinner tonight."

"Don't worry. I probably would've been making it anyways."

"Yes you would have." Mr. Ishida said laughingly at his lack of talent at cooking.

"Are you going to be home latter tonight?"

"No, sorry. I gotta dig the graves tonight. Bad job but somebody has to bury the bodies."

"Ok. See ya in the morning."

"Bye Matt."

"Bye! Oh can we get a cat?"

"Not on your life!" And with that he left the apartment. Matt always asked his dad about getting a cat right before he left for work. So by now it wasn't really a question as much as a way of saying 'goodbye' to them.

Matt went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He wasn't really hungry so he'd make something latter. He grabbed a can of 'Wanda' soda and went to the living room. This is where he proceeded to watch some TV before calling Tai to see if he wanted to have dinner and spend the night.

"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!

RIIIIINNNNNN---"

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is Tai there?"

"He isn't home right now may I take a message?"

"Yea Hikari you can tell him Yamato called."

"Oh hey Yamato! How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"  
"Ok as usual. Tai is at a doctors appointment right now but I'll have him call you back latter, ok?"

"Yea, just tell him to give me a ring."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Yea see ya."

Click

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

TTFN: Ta Ta For Now

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Yea it sucked. I now that. But it will get better as I go on. I hope. 

So that was the first chapter, what do ya think? Not bad for a newbie, right? Ok It sucked but I'm working on that. After all I do write this because of my insomnia. I only type this from 4-5 am so it's ok for an hours work for two nights, right?

You see the worst thing about my insomnia is that it keeps the internet bills up high. I mean I'm on the web from 1-4 and then I type. But tonight I didn't give it my all. I actually wrote this in the mist of searching for the right disease to give to Tai. You see I didn't know if I wanted Tai to have leukemia or not. So you'll juts have to wait and see what disease I have in store for him. Or maybe I'll make up my own disease for him. That way it could be exactly the way I want it. Aut-oh got at go. My dad will be waking up anytime soon and if he catches me on the comp this late (or is it early?) he'll kill me. Yeiks gotta go!!


	2. Hospital Bound. Chapter 2!!!!

Yea!!! I actually am starting to write a second chapter!! This means good news. Usually I only write one chapter even if the fic requires more. So we're off to a good start. 

Digimon is NOT mine. Wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois *evil grin*!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA *hack cough hack hack cough cough cough ^drinks water^ * Ah-ha *gasp* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………….

(sry I just like that!! It's an a joke between SafetyMunkey and me.)

A Walk To Remember isn't mine. It belongs to its writer whose name escapes me right now and to the people that made the movie. Which I recommend everyone buys and watches over and over and over again.

__

'blah chal' Tai's thoughts

'chicky chow mian' Matt's thoughts

'cock-I-doodle-do' Other people's thoughts

A Walk To Remember by Aloh Dark

Chapter 2

"Hikari we're home!"

"Hey Mom."

"Umm something smells good!"

"I cooked us some dinner."

"Thank you dear. We'll be ready for it soon."

"Ok. Where are Dad and Tai?"

"They're still coming up. They took the stairs."

"Ohh ok."

Mrs. Yagami had barely left the room when a brown haired figure stormed through the apartment making as much noise as he could.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"*Sigh* The doctor said he had to leave the soccer team and he couldn't participate in gym until the test results get back."

"Oh poor Tai! He loves to play soccer."

"I know. When he was told, it didn't settle well with him."

"I wish there was something I could do."

"Just give Tai some space right now. I think he only needs a little space to cool off."

"Ok. DINNERS READY!!"

The parents were in the kitchen with Hikari for five minutes waiting for Tai but he didn't show.

"I'll go get him." Mrs. Yagami made a move to get up but was instantly stilled by her daughter.

"No, no I'll get him."

"Thank you Hikari."

Hikari made her way to Tai's room. She knocked but received no answer.

"I'm coming in weather you like it or not but I'm going to give a minute to get yourself decent." She waited a minute like she said and opened the door. She found Tai lying faced down on his bed. At first she thought he was just lying there but as she got closer she realized something was wrong. Tai was perfectly still. Too still. When she got to him and shook him she realized with a start that he wasn't breathing.

"MOM!! DAD!! TAI'S NOT BREATHING!!!!! CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!!"

Suddenly her mom was in the doorframe. " What?!?"

"It's Tai Mom! He's not breathing!"

Her father burst into the room. "An ambulance is one its way."

Hikari looked back down at Tai. 'Please don't die Big Brother. Please don't die.'

A few minutes later EMT's were at the apartment door and were swiftly let in. They found Tai still alive but his heartbeat was very faint.

"We have to get him to the hospital."

"Only two of you can come with us. I'm sorry but that's all we have room for."

"I'll stay home mom. I think I can get a ride from a neighbor. I'll meet you there."

"Ok. Okay" And they left. EMT's, parents, and a near dead Tai.

'Please! Oh Please don't let my brother die! I beg you! Don't let him die.'

After a few moments of silence. She slowly walked to the phone and called Yamato, she figured he should know.

"RIIIINNNNNGGGGG

RIIINNN---"

"Hello?"

"Hey Yamato it's Hikari."

"What's wrong? You sound upset."

"Tai was just taken to the hospital. He had stopped breathing."

"…."

"I just thought you'd want to know."

"… Thank you…. Thank you so much." Yamato's voice was very horse and strained.

"Well I need to get over to the hospital so I'll tell you what's happening when I can."

"Ok. Do you think it'd be alright if I showed up?"

"You're family." And with that she hung up.

Yamato heard the click on the other end of the line but he didn't put down the receiver. He was in shock. One minute all was right in the world and the next his best friend could be dieing.

In a daze Yamato hung up the phone and turned off the stove. He was going to that hospital even if he had to walk. He wrote a note for his father just in case he was there all night and set out for the hospital, on foot. 'Just hold on buddy. I'm coming. Just hold on!'

Hold on is what Tai did. He was still in a critical state but the doctors thought that he would live. No one was allowed to see him yet but they would be able to soon. 

Yamato arrived an hour before the doctor said they could go in so he took the time ask how he was doing.

"Well he's in a bad way but the doctors think he'll do fine."

"Why did he stop breathing?"

"We don't know."

"Then ask the doctors."

"They don't know ether."

Matt paled.

"Don't worry Yamato. Tai will do just fine."

"I wish I had your conviction Hikari. I truly wish I did."

"Doctor? Can we see him now?"

"Yes you can. He's stabilized right now and is semi-conscious."

"Oh Thank You!! Thank You!!"

"But I'm afraid that you can't go in sir. It's family only."

Hikari knowing that Yamato would be crushed if he didn't see if Tai was ok stepped in before anyone said anything.

"But doctor. He is family." The doctor was no fool and saw the lie for what it was. But he let him go in anyway.

The sounds of a respirator and a heart monitor filled the room. The slow rise and fall of Tai's chest was the only visible sign of life. Mrs. Yagami flew to he sons side and cried. Mr. Yagami stood behind her with a gentle had resting on he shoulder. He barely kept the tears in his eyes from rooming free. Haikari and Yamato were frozen in the doorway.

Hikari was the first to move. She slowly made her way to the foot of Tai's bed. Where she stood, gazing at her listless brother. Silent tears fell down her face leaving glistening trails down her face.

Slowly Yamato moved too. He stood opposite Tai's parents. His face was emotionless as he stared at his best friend. 'He looks like he's sleeping. Just like he's sleeping. Except for the tubes that he's hooked up to.' Yamato slowly got down on his knees. He griped the hand that Mrs. Yagami didn't have and just held it. 

A raw, tired voice rang out "I'm not dead yet so stop crying."

"Tai!! Oh my baby!!"

"Welcome back to the land of the living son."

"Oh Big Brother!"

Yamato just kneeled there without saying a word. Tai's hand still held in his.

"What is this? I don't get a hi?"

Yamato smiled a watery smile and nearly let himself cry. His throat was too tight to say anything so he just lifted Tai's hand to his forehead.

"Oh come on people. Please stop crying over me."

"You idiot. Just let us cry. You should save your energy."

"The first words out of your mouth are insults. It's nice to see you too."

"Tai Yagami don't you ever scare us like this again!! I'll ground you if you do! Do you understand?"

"I love you too mom."

"Oh my baby!!"

"Dad could you please make her stop?"

"No I can't."

"You gave me quite a scare brother. I just thought you were playing with me."

"Sorry Hikari. I'll try not to scare you again."

"Ok."

"*Yawn* But for now I think I'll sleep." He was gone as soon as he finished his sentence.

"I think I'll get some coffee. Anyone of you want anything?"

"No dear."

"No thanks dad."

"Yamato, do you want anything?"

"No sir."

"Dad I'll go with you. I need to stretch my legs."

"Ok. You two sure you don't want anything?"

"Yes we're sure."

"Alright then. Let's go."

They slowly left the room leaving the two awake occupants to their separate vigils as the morning star raised behind them.

Ok so these chapters are short. I'm sorry about that but I just can't help it. My plot lines tend to move fast. So anyho did you guys like it? I hope you did. I decided to make up my own disease for Tai. You'll see its affects more latter on.

I really hope this was a good part. I wrote it in 1 hour and 25 minutes. Please tell me if it's good. Well gotta go.

Nights!!!

Tears fall down like rain while I try to withstand the pain.


	3. Just Tai and Yamato!! Oh them and the nu...

This is really good!! The 3rd chapter!! Yea go me!! I'm learning to keep with stuff!! This is really good for me to do this many chapters. But we're not safe yet. In my Gwing story I only wrote 3 chapters and need to write more. Well anyway…… I hope you enjoy this part like you have the last (or more if you didn't like the others). So on with the fic!!!! 

Digimon is NOT mine. Wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois *evil grin*!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA *hack cough hack hack cough cough cough ^drinks water^ * Ah-ha *gasp* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………….

(sry I just like that!! It's an a joke between SafetyMunkey and me.)

A Walk To Remember isn't mine. It belongs to its writer whose name escapes me right now and to the people that made the movie. Which I recommend everyone buys and watches over and over and over again.

__

'blah chal' Tai's thoughts

'chicky chow mian' Matt's thoughts

'cock-I-doodle-do' Other people's thoughts

A Walk To Remember by Aloh Dark

(Copy and paste, what wonderful things!!!)

Three sunrises, threes sunsets, three days. Still no sign that Tai would awaken. He was stable but unconscious. The doctors didn't know what to do. So they just ran test and waited for the results. During this time they were in a living hell. They didn't know what was going to happen to him. Whether he was going to wake up or go into a coma, and both had a 50% chance of coming true.

Yamato was scared. He had never seen anyone so pale. All he could think about was that he never had the chance to say the most important things to Tai. In these past few sleepless nights he had had the chance to think things over. And he had come to no conclusion. But he was close to it. Right now he was sitting next to Tai. He was alone with him. Mr. Yagami had taken his wife home the other night so she could get some rest, then Mr. Yagami went to work. Hikari was at school, for which he was grateful. The High School he went to with Tai was closed this week while all the Middle Schools weren't. So he had a week to spend waiting for Tai to wake from his sleep. 

Yamato got up. His legs were stiff from sitting and had gone numb. Cherry blossoms were starting to bloom on the trees outside the window. Soon it would be time for parties and get-togethers to be had under those same trees. There would be candy and prizes and the many chances to steal some drinks from company tables. At least that was what Tai was planning on doing. But at this rate he may be too weak to get more than three feet on his own when the parties start. And that would be terrible for Tai because this was his favorite time of the year.

Slowly Yamato turned around, wanting to see the outside world for a few more seconds before he watched his sleeping friend. But what he saw when he turned around made him scream. The shrill, piercing sound broke through the morning stillness causing the figure on the bed to turn in his direction and give him a puzzled look.

"Taichi!!! You're awake!!!" Yamato flew to the bedside and fell to his knees. "Oh thank Kami-sama you're awake!!!"

"What are you talking about?" His voice was harsh and rough from disuse but he cleared his throat and swallowed and his voice was fine once more.

"You've been unconscious for three maybe four days now. You're finally awake!!" Alighted Yamato stood up and hugged his best friend. "You're finally awake." 

"I'm dieing aren't I?"

"No you're not!! You just had some sort of spell that's all."

"I feel like I'm dieing."

"What hurts?"

"Everything." Tai closed his eyes but Yamato could tell he was still awake.

"I'll get a nurse and she'll give you something for the pain. Just stay right there."

"I don't think I *could* move even if I wanted." But this was barely a mumble.

Yamato walked out of the room. Turning his head both ways, left first then right, he found what he was looking for.

"Ma'am? Excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes son? What can I help you with?" The nurse was thin, about 5'3 with reddish brown hair and brown eyes so dark they looked black. Her eyes held a slight tilt to them but Yamato could tell she wasn't Japanese. 

"In room 10-13 there is a young man about my age…"

"Oh Yagami Taichi yes what about him?"

"He just woke up and he says everything hurts."

"Well we'll just have to fix that." With a smile she was off. "Just don't stand there. Follow me."  
"Yes ma'am." They walked to a cool room that had a lot of what seemed to be refrigerators. 

"Ok. Morphine would be where? Oh maybe I shouldn't give him morphine. Ok here we go." Instead of looking through the vials in the refrigerators she walked to the cabinet and took out a bottle of aspirin. "Ok now on to see the patient." She only stopped to get a bottle of water on the way back.

"So here is sleeping beauty. Awake at last I see."

Tai slowly opened his eyes to the unfamiliar voice. He eyed her outfit and he knew that just as Yamato said he would, he got a nurse.

"Come on, wake up. That's a good boy. Can you sit up?"

"I don't know."

"Then try. If it hurts then well that's what the pain killers are for."

"Alright." Slowly Tai eased himself up with a little help from the nurse and his friend.

"That a boy. Now how old are you?"

"I'm a… I'm…"

"He's 16."

"Okay. For a 16 year old in a hell of a lot of pain we give 4 pills." She got the pills and opened up the water. "Here take these one at a time with a sip in between." As he Tai took the pain killers the nurse was taking his pulse and looking over the stuff that she had to all the while marking everything down on his chart.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"Your name?"

"Well here they call me Ameri but my real name is Ashleigh."

"Ameri?"

"I'm an American."

"Then why are you here?"

"Well I'm took med school here because my sister Alyssa got a scholarship to attend school here and the rents didn't want her living alone. So here I am."

"So you are a nurse here only because you're watching over your sister?"

"Yes Sleeping Beauty."

"Why are you calling him that?"

"Full of questions today?"

"Yes. But still, why are you calling him that?"

"Old English fairy tale. That's all."

"Oh ok." Yamato's question wasn't really answered and Tai looked just as confused as he felt be they both knew that all they had to do was ask Izzy what it meant. After all he was the only one they knew that knew about stuff like that.

"Now let him get some more rest and I'll be back to check on him in an hour."

"Ok thank you Ashklay."

"No problem." She laughed a little at the way Taichi pronounced her name but didn't try to correct him. She just silently left the two.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes. Much."

"Good. Did you notice that it's nearly Sakura season?"

"No, is it really?"

"Yes. We should have a picnic with all the digi-destined."

"Both the originals and the copy cats?"

"Yea but only those that actually went to the digital world."

"Oh you're not inviting the other couple thousand that we had to find so the didimon could return home?"

"No I do think they might have other plans."

"Oh just checking."

"Smart ass."

"What? What was that? You're mumbling again?"

"Just shut up!"

"I thought so." The boys just glared at each other in mock anger and broke out laughing. The sound brought a smile the all the nurses in that wing as the sound reverberated through the halls. 

AN: I kinda like this chapter. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that I made my sister the nurse and put me in it? Hmmmm I wonder. No lie. My sister Ashleigh does look like that but she doesn't want to be a nurse. She wants to be an E.R doctor. Close enough right? Well anyway I did truly like this part and I hope that you did too. Please keep the reviews on a coming. I just love them. They make me feel so loved!!!!!!!!! Besides if I get enough review I just might add a wet dream about who ever you guys want. Just say the words and I just might!!! Now onward toward sleep!! No not really I'm just going to start the next chapter. Or I'll write a wet dream of my choice and then another so I have both on hand. Besides that way if I get to a point that I can't write for a while I could add the dreams. Actually that doesn't seem like a bad idea. I think I'm going to do that. Thank you all for letting me ramble and get this really great idea!! Now it's off to writing a lemon!!! See ya guys when I fly by!!!


	4. Filler Chapter!! God it sucks.

Yea!! Look!! I'm writing chapter 4!!! Go me!! Go me!!! Ok I don't have my standard disclaimer handy well cuz I'm on my sis's comp. She's at Myrtle Beach right now and then she leaves for college. I live in her room while she's gone and Alana (my other sis) ask (told) me to move in. So I now have my own comp. Well for a week at least.  But it's cool. I can stay up all night just typing and reading on the web. I just have to remember to delete the history and stuff. Well anyways you probly aren't even reading my rambles and if you are I feel so very sorry for you.

Disclaimer: In my other chapters as I had explained above that I am on another comp. But just in case you didn't read those I'll say it. I don't own Digimon. Wish I did. After all then we'd all be A LOT happier. Maybe not… But I don't own so don't sue. Made for enjoyment purposes only. I have no money and the little that I do have is put towards my dream of owning all the videos and manga's from the everlasting, wonderful, magnificent Gundam legend. From Mobile Suit Gundam to Gundam Wing/AC Endless Waltz. You can see the progression of anime through that series and I am determined to own it all. Wow another useless ramble!! Don't own, Don't sue, Don't touch!!(Unless you want to archive it and then just e-mail me.)

I also don't own A Walk To Remember. That was written by Nicholas Sparks, I think. And then it was turned into a movie. So it's own by both a publishing and a producing company. Don't own, Don't sue, Due BUY (the vid and book)!!!!

_'blah chal'_ Tai's thoughts

'chicky chow mian' Matt's thoughts

'cock-I-doodle-do' Other people's thoughts

A Walk To Remember by The Great, The Wonderful, The Amazing!!!! Aloh Dark!! (sry I'm a bit hyper so that would also explain if this is crap but if it's good then you shall all worship my navel for it knows things!!!)

Chapter 4

'Damn!! It's so boring!! I Hate being cooped up and this is so much worse than at home. At least at home I didn't have needles sticking out of my arms and there are no damn machines that make so much noise!!!! Yea and at home I can…' 

"Mr. Yagami! Mr. Yagami!!" A very annoyed voice cut into Tai's musings with great force. It seemed that the doctor could have been trying to talk to him for quite some time.

"Ah… yes?"

"As I was saying," Now the voice sounded business like and was completely monotone. "We believe that you are stable enough for transport and will be moved shortly."

_'Who the hell are 'we' there's only one doctor here and I don't remember talking to him ever?' _Tai knew better than to speak his thoughts aloud to *this* doctor so he instead said "Great!! Where am I going?"

"Out of the critical care unit." His voiced seeped with loathing as if Tai was beneath him. And Tai expected some sort of snap, like that of a book, at the end of his sentence. 

"Sure ok." But this was said to the walls for the doctor was gone before Tai had even opened his mouth. "Nice talking to you, too."

A sift knock sounded at the open door. "Mind if I come in?"

Tai's face lifted. "Ash!! Come on in. What's up?"

"Well I have to help you to get ready for the move."

"Oh ok."

"So Tai, how are you today? I don't think I've talked to you for two days when Yamato was here."

"Yea. But that's ok. I mean it's really my fault. After all I slept all day yesterday."

"Did the doctors tell you the test results yet?"

"They came back?"

"Yes, they did. And well I guess that answer my question."

"Why won't they tell me?"

"I think it has something to do with the fact that you're a minor or something."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. I bet it's nothing really bad. After all you are being moved out of here."

"Yea." Tai's face dropped. "Oh no!"

"What?"

"I'm not going to be able to talk to you anymore."

"Don't worry I'll be around. We will defiantly see each other."

"Ok. So how's your sister doing?"

"She's ok. She's very excited about the coming summer."

"Why?"

"That's when her first book of poetry comes out. It's quite an accomplishment."

"I'll need to get a hold of that book."

"No you can't. It's only being sold in the U.S"

"Oh." Silently Nurse Ashleigh worked with Tai. She got all the machines disconnected and helped Tai stand up. 

"Ok?"

"Yea it's just I haven't stood in a week."

"I'll help you to the bathroom but I can't go in with you."

"Ok."

 They walked rather slowly to the bathroom and when they got there Tai sat on the toilet. 

"Ok here's your new robe."

"It looks like a big white shirt."

"I think it is just a big white shirt."

"OK." And he shut the door.

After the door closed Ashleigh started cleaning up the rest of the room. She had just finished when the bathroom door swung open to reveal a very out of breath and tired looking Tai.

"Damn! That took the wind out of me."

Ash laughed slightly. "Well you haven't done anything more than roll over and sit up since you came here."

"Will I be able to get up in the room I'm going to?"

"Yes. Get up, walk, run, pass out. Nearly anything you want to do as long as it isn't physical."

"Isn't getting up and walking physical?"

"What I meant was anything with another person that is physical. Like fighting and other things." She said with a very knowing look. "And visitors are allowed to take you out onto the grounds."

"Really? There are grounds?"

"Yea just a little space but nobody really goes there. Very privet and secluded."

"I'll have to tell Yamato about that."

"You like him a lot, don't you?"

"Yamato's the best." A wistful look passed onto Tai's face. He muttered to himself "I wonder why he hasn't been here to visit in two days."

"Mr. Yagami?" Both Ashleigh and Tai turned to the door where the doctor from before stood.

"Yes doctor?"

"Your room is ready. So if you'll just sit down in this wheelchair we can take you there."

"Yes. Of course."

"And you Ms. Cambareri."

"Yes?"

"How dare you let our patient walk on his own? Do you wish him to fall?"  
"No of course not Sir. It's just that"

Tai knowing that he could save her interjected "I told her to let me do it on my own."

"That is no excuse!"

"Yes Sir."

"Now come along Mr. Yagami. Ashleigh you are to push his chair."

The two slowly followed the doctor wishing that they could hurt him.

AN: Yea!! Filler chapter!! God this sucked. I think I'm going to have Ash in this story even after he leaves the hospital. I like writing my sister into it. Gives it a more personal touch, in my opinion anyway. I wanted to move Tai out of that damn critical care room. I've had too much of those recently. My Great Uncle Jimmy is in the hospital so I want to move the room away from what he's in. The room he's moving into will have another new character. I'm still debating on whether it's going to be a guy or a girl. And there age. I really don't know. And you all might have time to tell me what you want it to be because I might disappear for a little while. Take a break from writing so I can sleep. See ya when I fly by!!


	5. New Boy!!! New Room!!!! New Chapter!!!!!

I'm back!!!! But I won't be for long. Monahan is making us get up every morning at 6:30 so we can be at practice by 7:30. Damn him!!!!!! And diving is HARD!!! Slapping REALLY hurts!! And doing inwards are a bitch!!! So every night I'm really tired and all I want to do is go to bed. SRY SRY SRY SRY but I'm really tired everyday!! And when school starts on the 4th it's going to be even harder!! I'm so sorry everyone!! But RL is being a BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! But on a upnote I might be getting my own comp so I won't have to be on the one in the living room. That means I don't have to worry about the rents looking over my back all the time. Then again I might not get one. We'll see!!!

Digimon is NOT mine. Wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois *evil grin*!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA *hack cough hack hack cough cough cough ^drinks water^ * Ah-ha *gasp* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………….

A Walk To Remember isn't mine!! It's own by Nicholas Sparks (I think) and the company that made it a movie. I don't even have a VHS or DVD of it.

__

'blah chal' Tai's thoughts

'chicky chow mian' Matt's thoughts

'cock-I-doodle-do' Other people's thoughts

A Walk To Remember by Aloh Dark

The walk was unbearably silent. They had gone down three floors and across the entire hospital. Tai was bored out of his mind was getting tired of the view. The doctor just didn't have a nice ass. Finally they entered their destination, the children's ward. Luckily the room Tai was being put in was semi-privet, meaning he would have one roommate and not dozens. 

"Your bed will be by the window. I hope you like it here." With that the doctor left.

"And lucky for you this ward just happens to be on my run."

"At least I can look forward to that."

"Yea. Now to get you settled."

"I don't have to be hooked up to all those machines again, do I?"

"No. Not even an IV."

"Yes."

Laughing Ashleigh said "Come on now. I don't think that the doctor will be coming back anytime soon so stretch your legs. Come on. Up and out!"

"Alright alright!!" A smiling Tai stood up and walked to the window. The view from this window wasn't as good as the one in the critical care room. Bring only three floors up he could only see the trees in the courtyard. 

"I'll see you Tai. I have to finish my run upstairs."

"Okay. See ya!!" he waved without even turning around. Tai just stood at the window for several minutes, maybe even a half hour, he didn't know. But he was pulled out of his thoughts by a soft cough behind him. Started he yelped and spun around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." A boy about Tai's again was sitting on the farthest away bed smiling. Standing he'd be nearly 6ft. He had black hair with red highlights and deep green eyes that sparkled in the dying light. He wore a black beater and black boxers with dragons on them that complimented his pale skin and dark hair. He was all in all gorgeous. A breath taking sight to look at. And that was exactly what happened to Tai. Realizing that he was staring he blurted out "Wow!!"

The boy looked confused at this reply and instantly Tai was embarrassed. 

"I'm so sorry! It's just that I didn't think I had a roommate."

The boy on the bed laughed and said "I've been here a while without a roommate so I'm glad I have one."  
"Yea I'm glad I have one too. But I would like to know your name."

"Oh sorry it's Angelo Devenshir. But everyone calls me Angel." He rolled his eyes "Unfortunately."

"I'm Yagami Taichi. But call me Tai. What kind of name is Angelo?"

"My mom and dad are from England so they gave me an English name."

"Oh. Does Angel mean anything or is it just a name? I know that's a weird question but I know that sometimes English names have different meanings."

"Angel means and I quote '1: spiritual being who is messenger of god, 2: very kind and helpful person'"

"Oh. Do you read the dictionary or something?"

"Yea. Nothing else to do. I only get new books once a week and I finish those very fast so I read the dictionary."

"Your probly smarter than my friend Izzy. And he's a genius."

"I don't know."

"Yea."

"Tell me more about yourself. I'd like to get to know you."

"Only if you'll tell me about you afterwards."

"Sanctioned."

"Huh?"

"Okay." Angel smiled and leaned in to listen to Tai.

"Well I guess I should tell about my family first."

"Yea."

"I live with both my parents and a little sister. Her name is Hikari and is the nicest kid. There isn't much I know about her. I mean I used to know nearly everything but when I started high school and hung out with my friends more often we grew apart."

"Understandable."

"I really don't feel like talking about my family, is that okay?"

"Yea tell me about anything you want."

"Well I have a friend named Yamato. He's my best friend." A wistful looked entered Tai's eyes as he told Angel all about Yamato.

"It sounds like you like Yamato very much."

"Yea. He's my best friend after all."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean it sounds like you REALLY like him."

A blush crept up Tai's neck. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh come off it. It's so obvious you have a crush on him."

"I… I do"

"Of course you do." Angel interrupted. "The only problem is that it sounds like he's oblivious to your feelings." He didn't say that it sounded like Yamato liked Tai as well. He thought that Tai needed to find that out from Yamato himself.

Sighing Tai said "I haven't even told my parents I'm gay and you find it out the first day we meet."

Chuckling he replied "Don't worry. Your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks."

"No problem at all."

"Tell me about you."

"Well I'm only in Japan because my parents died a few years ago in a plane crash. So I lived with my aunt who lives here. Then last year or maybe a year and a half ago I got into a car accident and lost both my ability to walk and my hearing. Since my legs weren't to badly beaten up I can walk now but only for three hours a day."

"Wait a sec! Your deaf??"

"Yea."

"But how…??"

"Can I hear you. I can read lips. I've been able to since I was little so it was very helpful after the accident."

"Wow. That's so tight."

"Yea. I'm only here now because the doctors are trying to see if they can fix my ears."

"I hope they can."

"Me too. But even if they don't I think I'll be fine. I mean I can still read lips."

"If you can't hear how come you have a cd player?"

"I can feel the vibrations."

"Wha??"

"Music gives off vibrations. You know how when you listen to some music the floor vibrates?"

"Yea"

"Well I can feel those vibrations. So I can feel the music instead of listening to it."

"Wow." _'This guys amazing. Not only is he hot, he's adapted to what happened to him fairly well. I don't think I could have ever done what he's done. Wow. He really is amazing.'_

"Ok boys it's time for bed."

"Okay."

"Do you two need anything before I leave?"

"No."

"Nope."  
"Okay goodbye."

"How do you know what she said? You didn't even look at her."

"She comes in here at exactly the same time everyday and says exactly the same thing. I guess she does it so I don't have to look at her to know that she's there."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since the accident." Angel turned his back to Tai obviously signifying that he didn't want to talk anymore. So Tai dressed for bed in silence. 

Knowing that Angel couldn't hear him Tai told him good night anyway. He soon fell asleep to dream of Yamato.

"No!! Yama!! Come back!! Yamato!!"

__

"Me? Go to you? How ridiculous! You know that I hate you! How could I ever want to be with you?"

"NO!! You told me you didn't hate me!! I remember, you said you didn't hate me!"

__

"Taichi. You are so naïve. I was only saying that because I felt sorry for you."

"No!"

__

"Falling in love with a guy that was pretending to be friends with you. How ridiculous."

"NO!!!"

__

"How could I ever truly like a clumsy idiot like you? You slow, ugly and way to gullible."

"Darling leave him alone. He can't help how stupid he is."

"Sora?? NO!! Yama!! NO!! Not Sora!!"

__

"Alright darling." He leaned into to kiss Sora who in turn turned up her head.

Seeing this Tai's heart broke. He whispered "Yama no!!No Yamato. Please don't!! Don't leave me!!"

"Tai!!!" Someone was frantically shacking his shoulders and yelling his name. Open his eyes Tai saw who it was.

"Angel??"

"Tai! Are you okay?? You were thrashing around a lot? What was it??"

"Oh Angel!" Tai collapsed into Angels arms weeping his heart out.

"Shhh Tai. It's ok. Everything will be okay." Rubbing Tai's back and soothingly whispering words of comfort he held the crying boy. After about ten minutes of crying Tai finally got a hold of himself.

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

"It's okay Tai. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No. I'd rather not."

"Okay." He got up and walked to the bathroom. Tai, who was still on the bed trying to stop crying heard the sink faucet running. Angel returned with a wet washcloth and a dry washcloth.

"Here. Use this to dry your eyes. And the wet cloth will get the red out of your eyes and checks."

"Thanks." Tai muttered taking both wash cloths but not bothering to use the dry one and put the wet one across his eyes and checks.

"I'll be right back." Leaving the room he walked to the desk outside of the wing.

"Hello Ma'am." Angel said without uttering a word. The lady he was talking to was, like himself, deaf so he talked to her in sign language. Something that she herself taught him when he had first arrived at the hospital.

"How are you Angel?"

"I'm okay. You?"

"I'm working." Both smiled.

"Are there any visitors?"

"Sorry Angel."

His face dropped. He hasn't gotten any visitors in a month. 

"Angel don't look so sad. You have a wing full of people to visit with."

"I know. And I have my new roommate."

"Really? What's their name?"

"Taichi Yagami."

"Really? Is he a nice boy?"

"Very nice and friendly."

"That's wonderful. Say. Wait I think there is a message for a Taichi Yagami."

"Really? I'll bring it to him."

"Okay just hold on." She rummaged through papers for a minute before she picked up a piece of paper.

"It says that he is going to have a visitor later today."

"I'll tell him."

"I know you will."

Yawning he said "I'm really tired. I'm going to go back to bed."

"Sleep well."

"Work hard." With that he turned and left.

The walk back to the room was longer to give Tai just a few more seconds of solitude. 

He closed his eyes while he opened the door and closed it. He turned his back to the door and got an eye full. A very good looking naked Tai was in the middle of getting dressed. Instantly embarrassed he turned and yelled "I'm soooooooo sorry Tai!!! I would have knocked but I'm not used to it. I'm sorry!!!"

Whatever reply Tai said fell on deaf ears as he finished getting dressed. When Tai finished changing he said so and sat on his bed. He looked puzzled for a moment as he saw that Angel didn't turn. Then he remembered that Angel couldn't hear him. So he walked up behind Angel and tapped his shoulder. Angel jumped and spun around.

"I'm done."

"I see that."

"Yea. So where did you go?"

Angel looked uncomfortable. Tai hadn't moved back so he had Angel pushed back into the door with Tai's hand returned to rest on his shoulder. Angle panicked. He hated being touched.

"Get off me!! Don't touch me!!! Get AWAY!!!"

Jumping back at the sudden Tai's hand fell away.

"What? What is it??"

Hyperventilating, Angel slid to the ground. "I'm fine in all when I doing the touching but I don't like to be touched by others."

"But you held me this morning?"

"I know. I wanted to hold you then. To comfert you. But I don't like being touched when I'm not the one that touches you first. Please Tai," At this his eyes became very intense "please never touch me."

"I won't. If you really don't want me to. I won't."

A smile lit his face. "Thank you."

"No problem."

Angel got up after he caught his breath and calmed his nerves. "Oh there was a message for you."

"Really? What did it say?"

"It said that some one was going to visit you later."

"That's cool."

"What time is it?"

Turning his head away to look at the clock he read the time and turned back to Angel. "It's 10 to 11."

"Shit!"

"What is it?" But He didn't hear. Angle had already ran to his dresser and pulled put cloths. He then ran to the bathroom. Five minutes late he reappeared fully dressed up a toothbrush in his mouth and a brush in his hand. Pulling the toothbrush out of his mouth he asked Tai to brush his hair.

Instead of saying something Tai just took the brush. And followed Angel to the bathroom. 

While Tai brushed Angel's hair he finished brushing his teeth. How they did this not even they knew. But exactly 2 to 11 Angel was fully ready for the day and rushing out the door. Tai still didn't know where Angel was going. And he was left alone to wait for his visitors.

TTFN::: Ta Ta For Now

AN: What do you think?? I kinda liked it. I like my Angelo Devenshir. Isn't he cute!! The whole thing with his name is that it's supposed to be Angel Devil country. I know it's weird but I am weird!!! Can't you see how it works?? Angel from Angelo (DUH!!) And Devil from Deven and if you add an e to the end of shir it's shire. And shire means country land. I'm insane aren't I??? Oh well. Hope yall liked. I won't be adding the next part for a while. I need to write the next chapters to my other stories first. SRY!! But I do have an obligation to them also. (Shameless plug time) Those stories are Untitled, Difference, Different Worlds, and Elizabeth. I think that's all of them. But you should be reading all of my stuff too. ALL OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sry. I'm really tired. I was up at 6:45 to get ready for diving practice and then I had to clean my room all day. Now it's 9:18 (not very late I know) and I'm completely wiped. So nights all!!!!!

Aloh


	6. Enter Crush! MWHAAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil!

Backy Back!! It only took how many days??? And I didn't even write chapters to my other stories. _ I know I'm bad!! But my sis Ash told me I need to add chapter 6. She read 1-5 after I asked her if I could cameo her. Good thing she said yes since I just asked her the other day ;;*_*;; Well anyway… Diving is going good. I just learned my sixth dive. So I'll be able to compete soon. But for now I'll just be swimming at meets. Which reminds me, we had out first meet last week. Not to interesting until you know that the meet was the VERY FIRST EVER Girls Varsity Swim meet!!!!!!!!! Yea and we won it!!!! So we got to throw Monahan into the pool!! Which made all the pain worth it.

Oh and I've been nominated for Poet of the Year!!!!! Isn't that the best!!! So a shameless plug is in order!! My poem 'Heaven or Hell' is the award winning poem!! It's posted so go read it. NOW!!!! Or ummm after you read this!! Yea, After you read this!!!

Copy & Paste Time!!!!

Digimon is NOT mine. Wish it was though. I could have fun with the bois *evil grin*!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHA *hack cough hack hack cough cough cough ^drinks water^ * Ah-ha *gasp* MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA………….

A Walk To Remember isn't mine!! It's own by Nicholas Sparks (I think) and the company that made it a movie. I don't even have a VHS or DVD of it.

'blah chal' Tai's thoughts

'chicky chow mian' Matt's thoughts

'cock-I-doodle-do' Other people's thoughts

A Walk To Remember by Aloh Dark

It was hours before Tai saw any sign of a visitor or Angel. And he was bored beyond belief. 

"Hey Sleepy Head!!"

"Yamato!!" Tai spun around and flung himself into his friends waiting arms. "I knew it was gonna be you!!"

"Really? I said I didn't want you to be told who was coming."

"No one told me. I guess it all by myself."

"Really?" Yamato's face was painfully close. It was then that the boys realized they still had each other in a tight embrace, so they shyly let go. 

"Oh ah sorry."

"No it was my fault."

"Ok so it was!!"

"Hey!" Yamato playfully punched his arm. "You're not supposed to agree!"

"Alright alright!!!"

"Good!"

They mock glared at each other before breaking into pearls of laughter. After their laughter died away, they began planning a digidestined get together. It had been a while since all of them had gotten together. But halfway through the planning they decided to make it a guys only meeting. 

They were deep into a discussion about who would get sick first, Izzy, Joe (the most likely candidate), or Daisuke (from eating to much) when the door silently opened.

Neither Tai or Yamato noticed Angel's presence in the room until he walked over the closet.

"Oh Hey Angel!!" Talking to Angel's back was the problem. Since after all Angel couldn't hear him. So calmly picking up a shoe, weither it was his or Yamato's he didn't know, and threw it at the wall beside Angel's head.

"AHHH!!" Angel screamed as the object barely missed his head. "What was that for!!!!"

"Had to get your attention somehow!!"

"Piss off!!"

"Angel? What's wrong?"

Sighing, Angel rubbed his eyes with his thumb and his index finger. "Sorry Tai. I just had a bad day at PT."

"It's okay. What's PT?"

"Physical Therapy. It's what all of us call it."

"Oh." A nudge from Yamato reminded Tai he was still there. "Angel I'd like you to meet Yamato. Yamato, my roommate Angel."

"Hello."

"Hey."

Unknowingly Yamato dropped his head and said to Angel "I didn't know Tai had a roommate."

"What?"

"Yama you'll have to look at Angel when you talk to him."

"Why?" Angel saw this and told him before Tai had even opened his mouth.

"I'm deaf. So I can't hear a word you say. Unless you look at me well because I can read lips. And if you have any pity in your voice I can tell so don't feel sorry for me." Angel was on the defense. He had a bad day and his ears were ringing. He should have been happy he heard the sound but it just bothered his ears, since he had gotten used to silence.

"Sorry man. I didn't know."

"Well now you do."

Tai looked at Angel curiously. Yamato hadn't done anything wrong. So why was Angel being nasty to him?

"Angel, would you please come with me."

"Yea."

"I'll be right back."

"Ok."

Angel and Tai walked into the hallway. Tai, not wanting to be overheard, spoke to Angel without talking.

"Why are doing this? Yamato didn't do anything to make you mad. So why are you being so rude?"

"I don't know. I've had a bad day and everything seems to be getting on my nerves. So just but out!!"

"I'm only concerned." Tai reached out a hand to Angel but pulled it back as he saw Angel recoil. "Sorry. I forgot."

"It's okay."

"Will you come back in with me and apologize to Yamato."

"Yea Tai. Anything for you roomy." Tai didn't notice it but that statement held a lot more to it than simple friendship. Angel meant to say exactly what he had. Angel knew that he was getting a crush on Tai even though they've only known each other for a day. To Angel it had just felt right to hold Tai in his arms. But he also knew that because he was falling for Tai, he was going to try to get Tai and Yamato together. 

Following Tai inside was the easy part. It was apologizing that was hard. He couldn't remember the Japanese word for 'I'm sorry.' "Um Yamato, I'm uh… I'm ….."

"Sorry?"

"Yea. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We all have our bad days."

"Yea, only mine are more often than others."

"Trust me they can't be as often as our friend Joe has bad days!"

"Joe's allergic to everything!!"

"And we mean EVERYTHING!!!"

"Yea I bet."

"Oh My Kami-sama!! I'm gonna be late for TK's drama club play! I'm really sorry Tai. But I have to go!!"

"Don't worry about it. I'll finish planning without you."

"Okay. See ya later. Nice meeting you Angel."

"Nice meeting you too."

Yamato left, quietly closing the door behind him.

"Well what do we do now?"

"We go to the rec. room and meet some more people."

"Are there a lot of people?"

"Not in this wing but the rec. room is for everyone on this floor."

"What ages?"

"From 4 year olds to just barely legal."

"What?"

"4 year olds to 18 year olds."

"Oh okay."

"Don't worry. Most of them aren't deaf."

"I wasn't worried about that."

"You're worried about Yamato?"

"Yea." Tai sighed heavily. "I just don't know what to do."

"Then don't do anything for now."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Okay."

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the rec room, which was named 'Rec. Room.'

"Here we are."

"Figured that."

"Come on. We're going in. Move out!!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Tai laughed and looked away from Angel. "You're so weird."

The rec. room was huge. Filled with everything from books to X-box. It had games and toys and trains and dolls. It had big couches. Chairs. A few day beds. And a lot of other play things. 

"I'm gonna introduce you to some of my friends. Then you'll have to find your own."

"Okay. Fair enough."

"Over here."

They walked into a far corner. It was semi-dark in the left corner of the area and that's where one of the boys sat, his body covered in darkness. Two other boys, identical twins, sat next to him, side by side. And the only girl sat across from the twins. She wore a turban on her head, and Tai knew just from looking at her that she had cancer.

"Hey!! Kiaro, Amniboshi, Souboshi, Ken."

"Hey Angel. Who's your friend?" The boy in the shadows asked.

"My new roommate. Taichi. Call him Tai."

"Hey Tai."

"Hi.!"

"'Ey."

"Konnichiwa." Said the girl. Winking she told him "With all the English being flown around figured you'd want to hear some Japanese."

"Yea. I've been talked to in English a lot lately."

"Why?"

"Just because that's what I've been talking and what's been spoken to me."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Excuse Kiaro. She's a nut."

"Am not!!"  
"Crazy foreigner!!"

"Calling the kettle black I see!"

"We were born here!!"

"But you're Chinese! So there!!"

"I think the only one here that is fully Japanese is Tai. Am I right?"

"Yea. I think so." Tai said, very confused as to what had been going on.

"So who is everyone?"

"I'm Kiaro. You can remember that easily. I'm the only girl and the only intelligent one here!"

"Are not!!"

"Please."

"We're Amniboshi and Souboshi." Said the twins. "You can remember Amniboshi because he's always playing his flute."

"Yea and Souboshi is rarely seen without his top."

"What?"

"Sorry. I meant without the toys called tops. You know they spin. Only Souboshi's are special. He has them connected by a silk rope and they still spin."

"That's cool."

"And Ken is that gloomy boy in the corner. He doesn't like to talk much."

"Hello." Tai said even though he felt like he was talking to the wall. Which he probably was.

They began to talk about irrelevant things until the nurses came in and told everyone they had to go to bed. So they all said good bye and went to their separate rooms.

"What an exhausting day."

"Yea. I know what you mean."

"Excuse me. Mr. Yagami?"

"Yea?"

"Tomorrow you are to go to Dr. Dimarco's office and speak with him. You have to be there by twelve thirty."

"Okay. Can do."

Angel and Tai walked the rest of the way to their room in silence. They changed in silence and went to bed in silence.

After a while Tai's breathing evened out and he was in supposed sleep. Angel watched him while this happened. When he thought he'd be safe, he got out of bed and walked over to Tai.

"Sleep tight mi amore." He leaned in and kissed Tai's forehead. Smiled at him and went to bed. Tai's eyes opened after he heard Angel get back and bed. He wondered what the kiss was about and why it made his body tingle.

TTFN:: Ta Ta For Now!!!!!

AN: Oh me so bad!!!!! Yea Yea Yea!!!!! I liked. SafetyMunkey thinks I should make Angel a transvestite. What do yall think?? I actually suggested it in a moment of supreme hyperness!! See Safety! I told you I was going to finish this chapter with Angel kissing Tai!!! Ok so it's not exactly what I told you but close. I like this chapter. And I introduced more characters. Oh ummm….. Amniboshi and Souboshi are the names of the identical twins of the Seiryu Seven. It's from Fushigi Yugi aka Mysterious Play. I love that series!!!!! It's so good. Thank Kami-sama Lori is letting me borrow it!!! Can't wait to finish it!! Oh well it's a school night and I'm wiped. So NIGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aloh


	7. Bout time we learned what was going on!

On my own computer!!!! On my own computer!!!! I have my own computer!!!! YYEEEAAAA!!!!!!! So now instead of sleeping I can type!!! Who needs sleep anyway?? *Falls asleep* aefhartafdeghafrd *loud noise* HUH what?? Where am I?? Oh I have to write this chapter.... Hope I don't fall asleep.... Why's the three button on my forehead???

Disclaimer: NO own Digimon!!!!! *Sniffs* I no own Digimon!!!!! Everything I do is for enjoyment only..... I have no clue what else to say!!

A Walk To Remember by Aloh Dark

"Tai wake up.... Tai..... TAI!!!!!"

Tai swiftly sat up still half asleep but ready to fight... or flee. "Chikiy Chow Main!!!"  
"What?" Angel sat on the floor in front of the bed. His face confused and amused.

"HUh?"

"Wake up Tai."

"I am awake."

"Then get out of bed! It's 11 o'clock and you have a noon appointment."

"Huh?"

"You have to go see the doctor today. Remember?"

"Oh yea. Shit! I hate that man."

"Don't have to tell me about it." Angel got up and walked to the bathroom. "Do you like your shower hot or cold? Oh wait, I couldn't hear you if you said. So..." Angel's head was pushed out of the door. "Which is it? Hot or cold?"

"Hot as you can put it!"

"Done!" Angel's head disappeared and the sound of running water was heard. Then Angel reappeared. "I suggest that you go in there and take your shower."

"Are you insinuating that I smell??"

"Horribly."

The two boys broke into gales of laughter.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. I'm going so I don't ruin your delicate sense of smell."

"You better."

Tai threw a pillow at Angel and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door before Angel could retaliate.

Angel shook his head and left the room. With all the time he spent waking Tai up, he's going to be late for PT.

Tai took a long shower. He just let the hot water run along his body, soothing him and cleaning him at the same time. He got out and got dressed after a half hour.

Tai walked out and realized he had no idea on how to his dreaded doctors office. So he figured he should ask a nurse. He wandered for about 5 minutes before he found what he was looking for.

"Excuse me miss!"

"Yes?"

"Could you tell me where Dr. DiMarco's office is?"

"Yes. It's on the bottom floor. East wing. I'm not to sure which room it is but there should be a receptionist there to help you."

"Thank you!" Tai gave her a deep bow and was off.

Claustrophobia and an abundance of excess energy sent Tai flying down the stairs. It wasn't long before Tai was at the east wing reception desk. 

The lady behind the desk had a harsh face with a sever bun. Tai in a moment of mischief decided he'd lay it on thick. He'd be so sweet he'd give her cavities.

"Excuse me miss."

"Yes?"

"I'd like to know which office is Dr. DiMarco's." The smile he gave would have made an angel sin.

"Your name?" 

__

'Damn no sign of softening' "Yagami, Taichi." He kept the act up even though he got no response. He was to hyper to let up.

"Your appointment isn't until 12:30. A good half hour away."

"I wanted to be early. It isn't respectful to be late for any meeting. But coming too early is disrespectful too. I really thought I wouldn't be so early." Tai saw a sparkle in her eyes and knew that he'd cracked her shell. She was amused at his antics.

"You might as well wait out here. No use in you being rude to the doctor."

"I'm glad I was early. Now I can spend more time talking to you!"

She chuckled. "Not many patients here are this persistent in trying to make me nicer."

"Well I'm not every patient here now am I?" _'So she saw through my ruse. Guess it was a little obvious. But hey at least she's a nice lady.'_ "And my parents say I never stop at something until I get the desired effect."

"I'm sure you don't."

They talked for the next twenty-five minutes when they were interrupted by Tai's parents.

"Tai?"

"Hello Mother! Father! Have you meet Ms. Kusanagi? She's a lovely lady!"

"No we haven't meet." Mr. Yagami looked very confused but like that sort of thing was usual with his son.

"Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, Taichi, I'm sure that Dr. DiMarco is waiting for you. It's the third door on the left."

"We must talk again!" Tai said with a big smile. He bowed and left after his parents.

Dr. DiMarco was sitting at his desk and reading from a file when they walked in. He set down the file before looking up.

"Please sit." He gestured to three chairs in front of his desk.

"Thank you doctor." Mrs. Yagami sat on the left and her husband sat on the right, which left Tai to sit in the middle.

"We asked you to come down here on such short notice because your sons test results have come in."

Tai hated doctors. He hated the way they talked in plural form. He also hated how even though he was in the room they'd only address his parents. It made him feel like they thought he was too stupid to understand what was being said.

"Is something wrong Taichi?" Tai didn't realize it but his face showed his thoughts.

"Can you please not talk to just my parents. I mean I'm here too and it is the test that show what's wrong with _me_."

"I'm sorry Tai. I didn't mean to do that if I did." His voice sounded like he had no intention of following Tai's request but was just trying to make him feel important. Tai decided that he really didn't like this doctor.

"Please doctor, tell us the results."

"I'm going to get straight to the point. There's no use trying to make pleasantries." He looked at his papers for a moment, obviously trying to think of the best way to say what he had to say. "Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, Taichi, you have a very rare disease that is potentially fatal."

"What?" It was Mrs. Yagami. Her face showed her denial. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry but the disease your son has could kill him. There isn't enough known about the disease in order for there to be a treatment."

Tai sat there silent while his parents talked in stressed, desperate voices. Needless to say he was in extreme shock, but he took the news of his potential demise fairly well. He couldn't hear his mothers' brokenhearted tears or feel her arms wrapped tightly around him. Nor could he hear his fathers broken voice trying to argue with the doctor about him being a mistaken. He suddenly said something. At first very soft, so soft he wasn't sure he said anything. Then louder but he was ignored. Till finally he screamed at them to be quiet.

"SHUT UP!! ALL OF YOU!! AND LET ME TALK!!!!" His mother was shocked out of her tears and his father hushed. The doctor just looked at him with an expectant face.

"Go ahead Taichi. What is it you want to say?"

"How long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long do I have to live?"

"In the event that your case is fatal you have about a year. Could be more or less."

"Will I be in a lot of pain?"

"No. You'll barely even feel it. The only thing that you will feel is a lack in energy and faintness for no reason. Your appetite could decrease. Other than that, you will barely know you're sick."

"Is there any medication I'll have to take?" Tai's voice was still as monotonous as when he started and he was surprised his parents hadn't started to talk again. Or maybe he just couldn't hear them.

"There is medication you can take that will relive the severity and frequency of the symptoms but there is no cure."  
"Do I have to stop doing anything I used to do?"

"No, not unless you feel the need to stop."

"Is it contagious in any way or form?"

"No. Your condition cannot be transmitted. Not even through the exchange of bodily fluids."

"What area is the disease located in? Or is it in my blood?"

"It is not in your blood. It is a very rare heart and lung disease. It resides in your heart and lung tissues. Slowly it will deteriorate the cells. Until there are not enough living cells to keep functioning. That, naturally, is what kills the sufferer."

Tai bent his head down and ran his fingers through his hair; he stilled his hands at the base of his skull and took hold of his hair. After a moment of sitting silently like this he lifted his head. "Are the odds against me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to say that they are."

"What are they?"

"You only have a 17% chance of surviving."

"So there's an 83 percent chance I'll die?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Tai whispered dropping his head once more.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't be sorry. I'll be doing a lot of that for myself I don't need anyone else feeling sorry for me."

His voice sounded as if he was recalling something from a distant memory. "Work like you don't need the money. Sing as if no one can hear. Dance as if no one is watching. And live as if you'll die tomorrow."

"I never really understood that quote until just now."

"Neither did I until my wife died."

"What was her name?"

"Emma. Emma Matthews."

"Why'd she die?"

"She had the same thing you have."

"Oh."

"Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami," The mist that had entered the doctors' eyes and voice when he said the quote left and he became a professional once more. "You can take your son home either today or tomorrow."

"We'd like him to come home today."

"Very well I'll have Ms. Kusanagi bring them to me."

"Can I go say good bye to some one?" Tai asked both the doctor and his parents.

"Yes Tai. Of course." His mother had now gotten control over her tears but he knew that at the littlest thing it could vanish.

Tai go to the door before stopping and without looking back asked, "Doctor?"

"Yes Taichi?"

"What is the name of what I have?"

"EMD. The Emma Matthews Disorder."

Tai nodded and left. A tear glistened in his eye for the lady that had a disease so rare it was named after her, and the doctor that has to treat a boy with the same thing.

It was a long sorrowful journey back to his room. He needed to say good-bye to some one.

He lightly knocked on the door before remembering that he wouldn't be heard. So he slowly opened the door.

Angel was sitting by the window looking very much like his namesake. Tai slowly walked unnoticed to him.

He startled a jump out of Angel as he sat down.

"I came to say good bye."

"You're leaving?"

"Yea. My parents are taking me home as soon as I go back down."

"Oh." Angel looked down. Tai wasn't done speaking to him so he broke his promise and put his fingers under Angels chin. He used very little pressure to bring his friends eyes back up to look into his own.

"Look at me."

Angel silently did.

"I was told what I have. It's called EMD. I could die from it. So who knows? I may be back here."

"Don't say things like! You're NOT going to die!"

"Who knows?" Tai gave Angel a small sad smile. "But hey. I'm going to live life to the fullest. That way I won't regret what I didn't get to do."

"Have fun and be careful."

"I will be."

The boys silently hugged and Tai got up to leave. He was at the door when he turned back. He walked to Angel and pulled him to his feet. He looked deep into his eyes.

"Last night you thought I was asleep and you kissed me. I want to return the favor but I can't wait for you to fall asleep." Slowly Tai leaned his head in and kissed Angel on the lips. Angel was startled at first but soon returned the kiss.

Tai deepened it slightly but soon withdrew. He gulped and bit his lower lip. Still holding Angel around the waist he whispered, "I have to go now. I promise you I'll be back. I don't know when. But I promise I'll visit." He kissed Angel's forehead and left.

As Tai swept out the door Angel outstretched his hand as if to call him back. But he slowly pulled it back and touched his lower lip. "Tai." He breathed as his knees slowly gave out on him and he sank to the floor. "Fair thee well mi amore. Fair thee well."

To be continued......

AN: For being so late this chapter's kinda good. At least I like writing it. Hey it's a better way to spend my time than to actually sleep!! I mean I only have school, my first indoor track practice, and the swimming awards banquet tomorrow..... I mean today. Yes I have stayed up past midnight again in order to write. I did promise myself I'd have this chapter done by the end of my three-day weekend so I technically have kept that promise. Of course I also did promise I'd get the other two stories chapters done. But I guess they'll have to wait. OH OH OH!!! Guess what! I would have had the chapter up yesterday but my computer decided to have a fatal error just as I went to save it! I had 6 pages and well over 2 thousand words. Maybe even over 3 thousand. So I had to rewrite this whole chapter!! But I made the ending better in this one anyway.... Doesn't mellow-drama work wonders?!?! Aye me.... I need a hobby..... Well it's off to sleep now!! Nights!!


	8. Aloh has a guilt riddled conscience so s...

Well I was just looking over my profile on ff.net and i saw that I haven't written any new stuff for this in over a month.... I'm SOO Sorry!!!! If I realized that it would take this long for me to get back, I would have written several chapters in advance so I could post them. But I've been really busy. I don't get home on school days until 5:30 and now with track I have meets Friday nights or Saturday mornings. I'm really busy in school too. I still should write more.. after all I have started to write another story.. I'm so bad. I start stories and never finish them!! And then I start new chapter stories and never finish them!! It's a vicious cycle!! I really should try to find time to set aside just for writing. But with my sister coming home from college, I won't have my own computer. Making it even more difficult to find time to type. I know, I know, it's no excuse. I should find time for my responsibilities..... I've never been good at being responsible. So once again, I'm working after midnight on a school night to get this typed. I'm sacrificing unwanted study time to write. I'm failing Spanish anyway...

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own Digimon. Nor do I have enough money to buy it. But I will have enough money to buy the first manga volume when TokyoPop releases it in manga format next year!! Still... as of now, I don't own any of it...

A Walk To Remember by That busy/lazy little F... also called Aloh Dark

The car ride home was a solemn one. The silence accented by the radio playing soft western classical music. The music fit the mood. A slow melodious funeral sonata played by violins. The only thing that could make the ride more fitting to the mood would have been a cold, slow rain.

Tai was left in the back to mull over his thoughts, while his parents sat in the front. His mother's control over her tears had long since broke and burning, salty tears coursed down her pale cheeks.

Tai was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and dared to break the silence.

"Dad?" He asked softly, barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to tell Hikari?"

He was silent a moment. "I don't know. We won't tell her yet. It would be too painful. We'll tell her when all three of us can be in control of our emotions."

Tai knew that he meant that they'd do it after his mother went to bed.

"Okay."

"Don't mention anything to her just yet."

"But won't she be worried? I mean about mom?"

"Yes. But we'll just have to tell her that your mother will be fine and we'll explain later."

"Yes father."

They drove for a few more minutes before reaching their apartment building. Once they were parked, the sad precession marched up flights of stairs to the place they called home.

To their surprise, and relief, there was a note from Hikari say that she had to get a book from a friends and would be back as soon as she could.

Mrs. Yagami claimed that she wasn't feeling well and went to bed. But not before holding her son in her arms for as long as she could. Mr. Yagami had to go back to work and had left after Tai assured him that everything would be fine.

Tai stayed home for a few hours, waiting for his little sisters return. But he tired of waiting and wanted to see his friends. His mother had fallen asleep, so he wrote her a note and left.

He walked. Walked for blocks. Walked for miles. Walked for hours. He walked without direction. He walked without cause. Never stopping. Never pausing. He kept too his walk. Until he reached his unconscious destination.

Hesitantly he raised his fist and knocked.

"Coming!" Was heard but muffled. It was only a minute before Yamato opened the door.

"Nice to see that I have that effect on people." Tai said with a lopsided grin.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you gonna let me in? Or leave me out here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in."

Tai walked into the familiar apartment. Neat and clean and always smelling of something being cooked in the oven.

"Umm.. smells delicious. What masterpiece are you making today?"

"Nothing of importance. Now tell me. What effect on people were you talking about?"

"I knock on the door and you scream that you're coming... It's nice to know I can make people do that."

Yamato looked puzzled for a moment and then realization dawned on him. "You pervert!"

Tai smiled widely. "Thank you."

Yamato rolled his eyes. "You are so immature. Do you want dinner?"

"SURE!! I'll eat anything by the great cook Yamato!"

"To the kitchen then?"

"To the kitchen!"

The meal was shared amidst laughter and silly conversation. Mr. Ishida was at work and the boys were left alone. But they didn't mind. If he'd been there, they wouldn't have had half the fun they were having. Well, were having until Yamato asked a certain question.

"So, do you know what you passed out?"

Tai's face turned solemn. "Yes."

"Well, what is it?"

"A disease called EMD."

"What's it do."

"It affects the heart and lungs. It kills the cells until there aren't enough left to live on. It is fatal. But some people do live through it."

"I had no idea."

Tai's smile returned. "Neither did I. But you know what?"

"What?"

"I don't care."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to live everyday to the fullest! Do all I can. So that way I'll have no regreats."

"Good."

They went on to talk of other things, but the carefree atmosphere eluded them.

Eventually Tai had to go home and he got up to leave.

"See ya Yama."

"Bye."

Tai was nearly out the door when Yamato called him back. "Tai wait!"

"What?"

"You're going to come with me right?"

"Where?"

"Nowhere. But you're going to _come_ with me right?"

Tai looked at him for a moment like he was crazy but soon broke into an ear to ear grin. "Now who's being perverted?"

Yamato just laughed at him. 

"Bye Yamato."

"See ya Taichi."

Tai shut the door behind him. After a moment he started the walk home.

Yamato stood staring at the closed door for a few moments with at first a joyful smile, but then a sad one.

"My poor Tai. You're in one hell of a shit hole and there's nothing that can be done about it. And yet you smile through the pain. I admire you Taichi. I just hope that I get the courage to tell you before it's too late." He said to no one at all before he walked to his room to get on his guitar. He felt inspiration coming on, and he wanted to capture it before it left him on fluttering silver wings in the wind.

TBC.....

Blah! A short chapter!! I hate short chapters!! Wish my muses gave me inspiration!! I wrote this all on without muses!! *Glares at Duo, Shido, and newly acquired Angst Demon Alton and newly acquired Sap Angel that doesn't have a name yet*

Duo: Don't glare at me! I told the newbies to do it!

Alton: I didn't feel that it was right for me to try and help since this chapter was, after all, a sap chapter.

Shido:*tries to talk through the gag Duo has put on him*

Unnamed Sap Angel: I'm truly sorry, Aloh. But I.... I... I failed you! *begins to cry* I'm soo soo very sorry Aloh. I'm not very good at this!! I'm not worthy of being a muse!! *cries harder*

Aloh: Oh don't cry! It's okay. Everything will be okay. Don't you shed a sing tear over this.

Unnamed Sap Angel: *looks up with tears in her eyes* Are you sure??

Aloh: Positive! Here, have a tissue...

Unnamed Sap Angel: Thank you. *blowing nose sound here* Now can I ask the readers a question?

Aloh: You go right ahead.

Duo: *muttering* You never let me talk to the readers...

Aloh: *glare*

Duo: *sigh* I'm gonna go to Heero's and Wufei's.

Aloh: Have fun!! And give me details... I've never written a threesome lemon before.

Duo: Hentai...

Aloh: Damn straight!! Now you go ahead my little Sap Angel.

Sap Angel: I was just think that you all could give me suggestions for my name. It'd be ever so nice of you. And I really do think I need a name. Well... Thank you for your help. Good Night or Morning or Afternoon.


End file.
